RPN News and Current Affairs
RPN News and Public Affairs, commonly known as RPNNews is the news organization of Philippine media sequestered Radio Philippines Network under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of the network's news programs. Its slogan is Kasama ng Balita, Kasamahan ng Ating Bayan. RPN News and Public Affairs topped the list among Philippines news organizations, garnering 20% of the public trust. It serves the main RPN Channel 9, the RPN Regional Group, the flagship radio stations DZKB Radyo Ronda and a news website rpnnews.com. The division operates mainly and headquartered at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the RPN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific, Korea, Taiwan and the Middle East with the help of RPN Global Ltd., these make RPN News and Public Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. Upon announcement of the rebranding of RPN into 9TV Network by August 23, RPN News will also rebrand into RPNNews, retaining its primetime programming as 9TV expands its weekend programming. - Solar News Channel turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014 Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and 9News head Marigold Haber-Dunca. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'RPNNews', headed by news head Marigold Haber-Dunca set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the RPN news center at RPN Media Center in Shaw Boulevard or Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with the 3 international channel partners: Fox News Channel, BBC World News and CNBC Asia. *'Regional Group News and Public Affairs', headed by television journalist Edith del Rosario. The division also operates a news website 9News.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the AM radio station (DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422). Programs 'Current programs on RPN' *''Masarap na Almual'' *''RPN News Break'' *''Arangkada Balita'' *''NewsWatch'' *''Arangkada Balita Weekend'' *''Saklolo Abogado'' *''Tell The People'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' 'Current programs on RPN Regional' 'Luzon' *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Ilonggo'' (RPN-4 Iloilo) *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (RPN-9 Davao) *''Arangkada Balita Socsksargen'' (RPN-6 General Santos) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' *Viviene Guilla (Masarap na Almusal) *Alex Tinsay (Masarap na Almusal) *Bing Formento (Arangkada Balita) *Angelique Lazo (Arangkada Balita) *Eric Eloriaga (NewsWatch) *Cristina Peczon (NewsWatch) *Kiko Pangilinan (Arangkada Balita Weekend) *Cielo Villaluna (RPN News Break, Arangkada Balita Weekend) *Jimbo Ballestamon (RPN News Break) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Atty. Tony Cope (Saklolo Abogado) *Linda Jimeno (Saklolo Abogado) *Amb. Roy Seneres (Saklolo Abogado) *Marigold Haber-Dunca (Tell the People) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Ramon Tulfo (Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo) 'Correspondents' *Carlo Carongoy (Malacañang Correspondent) *Dale de Vera (Business Correspondent) *Vikki Sambilay (Senate Correspondent) *Paolo Capino (General Assignment) *Jeffrey Zaide (Crime Correspondent) *Nalla Aguas (General Correspondent) *Viviene Guilla (Senate correspondent) *Miko Mallonga (Senior Correspondent) *Grace Asuncion (Senior Correspondent) *Krenn Jolongbayan (Spotlight correspondent) *Richard del Rosario (Sports correspondent) *Kiko Dagohoy (Justice Correspondent) *Evangeline Evangelista (DOJ/SC Correspondent) *Emman Paz (Crime Correspondent) *April Abello (House Correspondent) *Marsha Tañedo (Senior Correspondent) 'Regional Corespondents' *JM Agreda (RPN-12 Baguio) *John Fernandez (RPN-4 Iloilo) *Sunshine Lacson (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Jun Tariman (RPN-9 Cebu) *Armando Puno (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *Jonas Bustamante (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *Ben Tesisona (RPN-9 Davao) *Myrvic Kapunan (RPN-6 General Santos) References See also *Radio Philippines Network *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *News5 *GMA News and Public Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs *IBC News and Current Affairs External links *RPN Official Website *RPNNews.ph Official Website *DZKB Radyo Ronda Official Webaite *RPNNewson Facebook *RPNNews on Twitter